Until The End Of Time....
by Anne Parkington
Summary: 5 years after Satine died, Christian is living with his new wife, and has become happy once again, But is Satine ready to let him be?
1. In Which There is Some One In The House!

Disclaimer-Moulin Rouge doesn't belong to Anne Parkington...Oh Baz, you brilliant bastard you!  
  
Christian carried his new bride over the threshold of their new house in England on Paper Street. It was a large white house with blue accents and a long sweeping front yard with lots of grass. The yard had been one of the reasons Christian and his wife, Elizabethe, had chosen it. The yard would be perfect for their children (when they had them) to play in. As Elizabethe slid from her husbands arms and stood in the center of the lobby she grinned. "Oh it's perfect, Christian!" She gasped running into his arms again and hugging him. "Anything for you, my love." He murmered into her soft brown hair that cascaded down her back. "We must get started right away!" She said shooting him a playful glance. "At what?" He raised an eyebrow and smiled. "At the children of course!" She cried, laughing and kissing him long and sweet on the mouth. "Ah, young love!" came a voice from the open door way. The couple turned to see Elizabethe's father, Walter beaming at the two. "Daddy!" Cried Elizabethe, running up to Waler and hugging him. "Hello Walter!" Christian said, holding out his hand for his in-law to shake...which he did, "Won't you stay for dinner." Elizabethe's eyes got very wide. "Oh you MUST daddy!" She gasped beaming again. "Of course! I must toast to the Happy couple and their new house!" Walter replied closing the door and following the two into the dining room. :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:  
  
That night Christian lay awake, listening to the soft breathing of his lover on his chest. He was so happy...the last time he was this happen was when...no...he couldn't think about it, not when he finaly had his life intact again. But he couldn't help it. The last time he had been this happy was the first time he kissed Satine. He closed his eyes trying to escape the pain, but he smelt her perfume, and he heard her voice and the click of her shoes against the floor. But wait...no...his eyes snapped open. Those weren't memories, there was some one in his house! He shook Elizabethe awake. "Mmm?" She groaned. "There's some one in the house!" Christian whispered. Elizabethe looked at him with wide eyes. "Don't panic, my dear, I'll go find out what it is." He said kissing her head, sliding out of bed and wrapping his robe around him. Elizabethe snuggled deeper under the covers so that only her eyes were showing. They were green and iluminating in the dark. As Christian crept down the hall his ears were perked to the sound of any movement. "Come what may...." sang a voice. Christian whiped around. "Who's there?" He whispered. "Come what may...." it sang again. "What are you doing in my house?" "I will love you, untill the end of time....." it said, faintly. "Come..what may..." whispered Christian, playing along. A cold breeze blew past his face, with the slightest hint of rose. The smell of Satine's perfume. Christian shivered and walked back into his room and climbed into his bed. Elizabethe snuggled up to him, put her arm around his waist and he head on his shoulder, pressed against his cheek. "Oh, darling you're cold..." Elizabethe said..., "Did you go outside?" "No, a window was open..." Christian lied, kissing her softly and drifting into a deep sleep. 


	2. In Which Elizabethe Speaks Her Mind

Chapter II  
  
Author's note: Howdy! Now, I didn't really PROPERLY start this story...well yeah i kinda did, but i left out the dedication and that just won't do.....so here it is:  
  
This story is dedictaed to Mags and Marc who i first sang "The Elephant Love Melody" with at Tabor. ^^  
  
Oh yeah...i deeply apologize if this is hard to read cuz of the paragraphs...i DO use seperate ones for talking and stuff, but Ff.net isnt loading it that way...=( So...I'm sorry if this inconvieniences you. ~A.P~  
  
Chapter II  
  
Ewan (grrrrrrr!!!! I keep wanting to do that, and now i just did!! ) I mean, CHRISTIAN, walked into the kitchen the next morning to find Elizabethe with a most peculiar look on her face. She sipped her tea, not tearing her eyes away from him.  
  
"Good morning, sweetheart." He said sitting across from her.  
  
"Interesting night, huh?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, very peculiar." He poured himself a cup and added some honey and some milk.  
  
"Who's Satine?" Elizabthe asked, seriously. Christian stared. His mouth slightly open.  
  
"Wh-Why would you bring up Satine?!....and Anyway, you know who she is, you read my book rememeber?" He said quickly, shoving a scone into his mouth distractingly.  
  
"Oh! HER! Riiiiiiight...." Elizabethe nodded and took another sip of her tea.  
  
"What's the matter Bethy?" Christian asked, swallowing hard and sliding to sit next to her.  
  
"Oh, nothing..." She denied it. But Christian knew his Bethy.  
  
"Bethy." He breathed her pet name into her ear.  
  
"Christian." She mumbled, pulling away and looking into his eyes. "I know I'll never replace....." She paused as if what she were saying were extremely difficult, "Satine....but you know that I love you and..." She paused again. She kissed him softly and whispered, "You were talking to her in your sleep, last night...what's going on?"  
  
"I-last night?" He asked. Elizabethe nodded.  
  
"Last night, when i thought there was some one in our house...i thought it was her."  
  
"Christian..." Elizabethe said, "She's dead."  
  
"I know..." He ran his hands through his hair, "I know this sounds crazy but you've got to believe me! I heard her voice, smelt her perfume! She was in our house!!"  
  
Elizabthe looked at him sympatheticly.  
  
"You don't believe me, do you?" he said, looking at her sadly.  
  
"It's just that......It's all very hard to take in...are you saying there's a ghost in our new house?"  
  
Christian stared.  
  
"What? WHy are you looking at me like that?" she asked.  
  
"No reason..." He looked down at his hands.  
  
"Christian, admitt it, it DOES sound rather odd!" Elizabther laughed.  
  
"I suppose you're right. I must have just been hearing things."  
  
"That's right." She wrapped her arms around him in a tight ambrace.  
  
"I don't want them to take you away from me." She whispered. Christian's face softened.  
  
"Don't you worry about THAT!" He laughed and tickeling her tummy, making her laugh hystericly.  
  
"Well, i have to go into town to help Helga with the semestress shop, what are you going to be doing?"  
  
"Probably working on my book..."  
  
"Okay, say hello to Satine for me." She joked kissing him on the head and walking out." 


	3. In Which Christian Comes Face to Face Wi...

Chapter III  
  
Authors note-Okay, I don't own Moulin rouge, blah blah blah, um.what else.er.::ponders:: um.schools coming up so I wont have a steady flow of fan fics..at least I don't THINK I will but who knows! Heehee, well read on.etc..  
  
Chapter III  
  
Christian sat at his desk in the study, tapping away on his type- writer. He was writing his new book, which was a historical fiction novel about a woman, and her children, and a famine. He was about to go onto chapter 10 when he heard the front door open and close.  
  
"Elizabethe?" He called turning slightly toward the sound. He listened for a footstep or a voice, but he heard nothing.  
  
"Bethy?!" He called again, this time a little louder. Still no answer.  
  
Christian stood up and walked to the doorway. He walked down the hall and peered over the banister at the door. No one was there. He turned to go back to his writing. Perhaps, it was just the wind.or maybe he WAS going crazy and he was hearing noises. He was about to turn into the study when a streak of red and black ran past him. He turned quickly and followed the blur.  
  
"Who are you!?" He cried, running down the hall. All he heard was a giggle.  
  
"Elizabthe, this is NOT funny!" He cried, turning a corner. He stopped short and gasped, as he came face to face with what he had been perusing,  
  
"Satine!" He breathed. And it was indeed her, standing right in front of him with her read hair curling down her back and shoulders and her lips painted red. Her corset was as tight as ever, and she was graced in black satin. Her eyes were widened in the most astonished look Christian had ever seen.  
  
"Satine." He breathed again, stepping towards her. She took a sharp step back.  
  
"Christian, how could you?!" She whispered, her hands tucked under her chin. He gave her a bewildered look.  
  
"You said you'd love me forever, and yet you marry another!" She said, tears welling in her deep blue eyes.  
  
"I do love you but I-"  
  
"Stop! Say no more! I don't wish to repeat the shattering, wrenching, in- DESCRIBABLE pain my heart suffered the day you said 'I do'!"  
  
"Satine, you're.." Suddenly it dawned on him, and he became very scared, "You're dead..how..what?!..you." He stuttered.  
  
"That's very true.I was hoping you wouldn't notice."  
  
"The hell I would! You died five years ago! How could I not?"  
  
"You were fooled for a little while." She said quietly. She stepped closer to him, "Darling." She purred into his ear, "Come with me, I love you.." She brushed his ear with her soft lips.  
  
"I.I.I." He stumbled over his words.  
  
"Oh shh!." She put a finger to his lips, "Mummy's here." She purred softly and captured his lips in hers. For a second, Christian was under her spell, completely. He was powerless to her, and going with her, to wherever she was going, didn't seem like a bad idea..  
  
"I love you.." She purred again.  
  
"I love.." Christian started. But then he realized what he was doing. He was married, to a beautiful, young, talented, smart, ALIVE woman., "Elizabethe!" He finished.  
  
"Oh!" She giggled thoughtlessly and kissed him again. It took a second for it to sink into her head. She ripped her mouth from his.  
  
"Elizabethe!?" She yelled.  
  
"Yes, Elizabethe! My wife! I can't leave her!" He stepped away from her, "I'm sorry."  
  
She looked at him in a hurt face.  
  
"Never knew, I could feel like this.." She sang softly as she disappeared. Christian sighed, and touched his lips. For a few fleeting moments, he had that joy that he had lost so long ago, right on his face. He slumped back into the study, and sat at his type writer, and although, he still had about 40 more chapters to go, he couldn't concentrate.  
  
Well, that's that.for chapter II.remember, read and review kay? 


	4. In Which Satine Goes Nutty And The Story...

b Chapter VI b  
  
Christian didn't want to tell Elizabethe about his encounter with Satine. He knew she would worry, and he didn't want that. So, during dinner he didn't mention it at all, and convinced her that nothing out of the ordinary happened. He was so convincing in fact, that he started to believe himself that nothing happened, and it was not until he started hearing noises again that night, that he realized he HAD seen Satine.  
  
"Elizabethe!" He gasped, sitting up in bed.  
  
"What?" She moaned, rolling over.  
  
"Did you hear that!?" He asked.  
  
"No.go back to bed. It was probably just the wind." She said, her eyes still closed.  
  
"Okay." Christian said uneasily, lying back down. He closed his eyes and tried to get to sleep, but suddenly, the lights started to flash on and off.  
  
"Elizabethe!" He cried sitting up again.  
  
"What is it, dear?!" She asked, sitting up too.  
  
"The lights." he trailed, but stopped, for the lights had stopped.  
  
"What about them?" She asked, confused. Christian looked around, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"They were flashing..just a second ago." He turned to Elizabethe who had a look of doubt on her face. He grasped her hands, "Bethy, tell me you saw them flashing." He said.  
  
"I didn't see any lights flashing. Perhaps it was but a dream, dear." She said, curling up besides him.  
  
"Perhaps." He said, kissing her head. She smiled and kissed his shoulder.  
  
"It's late, Chris-" She started, but her smile faded as the lights started to flicker again.  
  
"Tell me you see that." He said, his eyes widening.  
  
"Indeed I do." She replied, her eyes equally as wide. She got out of bed, to flick the switch but the window besides her burst open and started to flap angrily, the curtains blowing out at her. She let out a shriek as she ran out of the room. Christian leapt out of bed and followed her down the hall, where all sorts of things were going haywire.  
  
Elizabethe let out a startled cry as the small table in front of her tipped over, shattering her glass vase, and sending shards every which way. She turned to Christian,  
  
"What's going on?!" She asked, taking deep panicked breaths. He couldn't find his voice, so he just shoot his head. In all seriousness, he DID know what was going on, Satine was going on a rampage..and she seemed like the wrong ghost to piss off. The two ran down the stairs, towards the door, hoping to escape, but as soon as Christian's hand touched the door knob, he moaned in pain. The door knob was practically on fire! While he inspected his freshly blistering hand, Elizabthe scanned the room, looking for an alternative exit. She ran to the kitchen to see if anything was going wrong there, but turned out of there as fast as she entered, followed by a whole army of cutlery.  
  
"Christian!" She screamed, running by. Christian grabbed her arm and shoved her it the coat room and closed and locked the door behind her. That would keep her out of trouble. He grabbed one of the couch covers from the living room and threw it over the flying knives and forks.  
  
"Christian! What did you do that for?!!" She cried, banging on the door with her fists. But Christian wasn't listening to his wife. He was running up the stairs, screaming for Satine to show herself. He burst into one of the guest rooms to find her, taking out the linens from the drawers and flinging them about the room.  
  
"Satine! Stop this madness!!" He cried, grabbing her wrist. She laughed maliciously as his hand passed right through her.  
  
"What a shame. I was so looking forward to you harming me too!" She pouted.  
  
"Why are you doing this?! I explained to you, I have a life now, why can't you just accept that?"  
  
"You were supposed to have a life with ME, Christian!"  
  
"I know. And every time I think about the life we could have lead, it pains me, but you must realize..I had to get on with my life. Would you rather I be miserable?" He asked. She glared at him.  
  
"I know what you're doing. You're trying to make ME feel guilty. You're trying to make it seem like I was in the wrong! Don't you dare, Christian! Don't you play your mind tricks on me! I didn't go and marry another! I didn't break your heart!"  
  
"You're dead!!!!!" He screamed angrily. She stopped in mid-fling of a pillow case.  
  
"What did you say?" She asked, her mouth hanging open.  
  
"I said, You're dead. You are no longer living! We couldn't have had a life together! Don't you see that? We live in different worlds now!" He said, taking his voice back down to its normal level.  
  
"But I-"  
  
"But, NOTHING, Satine. There is no way, you or I could have had a life. Get over it! And get out of my house!" He spat angrily.  
  
She stared at him for a moment and faded into the dark.  
  
"I'll love you." She sang softly. "Until the end of time."  
  
-The End-  
  
Okay.I know that was really lame and really short.and really really BAD! And Really really POINTLESS! And..well.let me put it this way: All flames are sent by pushing that button down there.. ~A.P~ 


End file.
